


i just want to love you in my own language

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, literally pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: toni can't reach the top shelf, but one gorgeous, tall redhead can.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	i just want to love you in my own language

"this is ridiculous.." toni muttered to herself, standing on her tippy toes in an attempt to reach the only pack of cinnamon scented gum on the top shelf.

out of all the places it could be, it just happened to be located out of toni's reach, the tips of her fingers not even grazing the packet. 

a light giggle broke toni's concentration and toni's brow furrowed as she turned her head towards the sound. a gorgeous redhead was looking in her direction in what she thought was an unnoticeable fashion while browsing the aisle. toni's cheeks grew warm in embarrassment as she subtly checked out the girl across from her. 

toni extended her arms in a last try to reach the packet but instead ended up knocking over the bubblegum packet below it. as she reached down to get it, her hands brushed against pale dainty ones. toni looked up quickly and saw sweet and luminous brown eyes looking back at her amusedly.

"oh.. uh, hi," toni said lamely as her nerves got the best of her. the girl in front of her was definitely the most beautiful girl she had ever see and she had seen a lot of girls.

"hi," she said and a melodic laugh fell from her lips, "do you need help? i noticed from a far that it looked like you were struggling."

"no, im good," toni said quickly out of embarrassment.

"you're good?"

"uh.. yeah," toni said as she reached for a different pack of gum that was lower than the one she was trying to obtain originally.

"that's not what you were reaching for," the girl quipped back amusedly and crossed her arms.

"you were watching me?" 

"not as much as you were watching me."

oh, oh. holy shit, this girl was flirting with her? this girl who was definitely out of her league.

the redhead then reached up easily and grabbed the gum without any strain.

"here," the girl said and held out the hand with the packet in it, as toni reached to get it their hands brushed again.

"i'm cheryl blossom, by the way. incase you were wondering."

"toni topaz, and i was wondering," toni bantered back with a slight smirk on her face as she threw the gum into her shopping cart.

"so toni, do you always pull the 'can't reach for the top shelf' trick to get the ladies? or am i a first?"

toni was in love. this girl was an enigma.

"only on the gorgeous red-heads, is it working?" toni playfully asked as she rocked back and forth on her feet.

"maybe if you give me your number, you'll find out," and immediately both girls took out their phones and exchanged contacts quickly.

cheryl sighed and looked down the aisle, "i should continue shopping.."

"i already found what i was looking for," toni couldn't resist the cheesy line that was laid out in front of her to use.

cheryl blushed adorably and looked down, "i'll see you around toni," and walked away feeling toni's eyes on her every step. 

she couldn't resist turning back once more and smiling back at the girl watching her, and did a slight wave.

"fuck," toni muttered, she was already whipped.

-

the only thing on toni's mind as she sat on the couch in the living room of her apartment was cheryl. their small but flirtatious interaction kept replaying in her mind, cheryl was one hundred percent her type. 

toni's hand hovered over cheryl's contact, debating on whether or not texting her right now was the perfect time or too soon. the urge to see her again was ringing in toni's mind. she then decided to practice what she would type,

'hey! it's me toni haha, remember, you helped me get the gum. i'm chewing it by the way'.. 

'hey baby, if i made the alphabet i'd put u and i together', but that one seemed absurdly ridiculous and as toni attempted to backtrack her message, her finger accidentally hit the send button.

"fuck me," toni grumbled and put her head in the palm of her hands.

an immediate response lit up toni's phone.

'i'm assuming this is toni, lol'

'you assumed right. i'm sorry, i don't know what i was thinking. can i get a do over?'

minutes passed with no response. toni thought that she blew a chance with the hottest girl she'd ever met. 

the vibration of the notification buzzed toni's phone.

'hi toni, this is cheryl. how are you doing on this fine day?'

toni smiled as she typed back, 'how could i not be doing great talking to you?'

'such a charmer, topaz <3'

'are you free tonight? i'd love to take you out to dinner'

'hmm... perhaps ;)'

'meet me at maggiano's at 7'

'sounds good xo'

mission accomplished.

-

7:10, the clock ticked and still no sign of cheryl.

toni had opted to wear a tight black dress, her hair in a ponytail with two strands curled at the front, and strappy heels. all she wanted was for this date to go well, and so far it looked like there was no date at all.

heels clacking towards her made toni look up from her table. and her jaw dropped. cheryl was wearing a white long sleeved dress that dipped low in the front showing a hint of cleavage, her hair was down in beachy waves, and bright red lips completed the look.

"cheryl... you look.. wow," toni stuttered as cheryl sat down across from her looking apologetic.

"i am so, so sorry that i'm late. i didn't realize that i was low on gas."

"it's no big deal. i'm just glad that you're here," and cheryl looked up at the sweet talker in front of her and grabbed her hand.

caressing it gently she smiled as she spoke, "i'm glad i'm here too."

they stared into each other's eyes, both feeling the intense connection flowing between them.

"hi ladies! welcome to maggianos, i'll be your server. can i get you started with any drinks?" 

cheryl and toni simultaneously blushed as the moment was broken.

"two glasses of your finest red wine, please" toni looked at cheryl for confirmation who simply smiled at her.

"how'd you know i was a red wine kinda girl?" cheryl asked as the waiter poured the wine into each of their glasses.

"lucky guess," toni smirked and raised her glass, "a toast to new beginnings."

"to new beginnings," cheryl repeated and continued to be entranced by the perfect girl in front of her.

-

"i can't believe you spilled the wine," cheryl laughed, alcohol flowing through her system.

"all i do is embarrass myself in front of you," toni playfully looped her arm around cheryl's as they walked back to their car.

"that's not the only thing you do," cheryl dragged her hand down toni's arm until it reached toni's hand, pretzeling them together.

toni looked at her, a hint of lust glazing her eyes as they approached cheryl's car.

"oh yeah?" toni smirked as she gently placed her hands on cheryl's hips, backing her slowly against the car door. cheryl was drawn in the look on toni's face, feeling warmth pool in her belly. she placed her hands around toni's neck lightly caressing the baby hair's behind it.

"this is insane. we've only met today but i feel like i've known you my whole life," cheryl admitted, short of breath as their bodies began to come closer like magnets.

"i feel the same way, babe," and her grip on cheryl's hips began to pressurize. 

"are you gonna kiss me or not?" cheryl's lips formed into a pout.

"only if you say please," the words fell out of toni's mouth jokingly without her realizing the implication behind it.

cheryl's eyes darkened further and she crashed her lips against toni's, passion flaring in every kiss. toni moaned as cheryl sucked lightly at her upper lip and tilted her head slightly, deepening the kiss. their tongues met in a battle of lust, as both girls let their emotions get the best of them.

"hey! there are children present!" an angry mom yelled as she took her family towards the entrance of the restaurant.

toni and cheryl broke away from the kiss at the same time and began to chuckle at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"i guess we got carried away," cheryl said and couldn't resist pulling the shorter girl in for a hug.

toni couldn't believe the softness she was receiving.

"damn. who knew parking lots could be so romantic?" 

"very funny," cheryl's phone interrupted their banter, ringing harshly. she looked down at her phone and groaned at the name on the screen.

"it's my mother, i should probably take it," cheryl said remorsefully and fiddled with her hands.

"don't worry about it cher," cheryl leaned down and met toni's lips for another quick peck.

"are you free on friday? i don't know if i can last too long without seeing you again."

"friday works for me. i'll be counting down the days," toni watched as cheryl opened her car door and slid into the drivers seat. she blew her a kiss as she drove out of the parking lot.

she shoots! she scores! a perfect day, and a perfect start of something special.

thank god for being short.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao what even. idk what to say. comment lemme know whachhhhu think <3 this just be a fun lil fic okay dont be too harsh


End file.
